Willy Knows Best
Willy Knows Best is an United Kingdom Furty Channel Original Series staring Rapper and Singer Big Rell Stevens and The series is created and executive produced by Ilia Countered and Greg Demure Who Were Former Creators And Producers of Feller (Tv series).The First promo Was Shown On November 29, 2013 During Autumn and Friends Can't Keep a Secret. Plot The Series Follows The Life of 16 year old Willy Stevens (Big Rell Stevens) Who is a Struggling Musician Living in Georgia Trying To Make it To The Top of The Music World But Given That Willy is Very Goofy and Clumsy and Wild and Adventurous That may Not Happen but Willy knows if He Has His Best friends and Family By His Side He Can make Anything Happen. Development & Production Back in The Spring of 2013 Furty Channel Noticed That Big Rell Stevens Kinda had a Thing for Acting when He was Filming a guest Star Spot on The Hit Show Red Heads (TV Series) and They Thought That he was Very talented so in Early June of 2013 Furty Channel Held a 2 Hour Meeting with Big Rell Stevens and his Manager about Him being on The Network and He Signed a Deal with Furty Channel for his own Original Series on The Network and They also Signed a Deal for Him to Host There U.K Teen Choice 2013 so He can be Familiar with The Channel and did so The Creators and Producers Ilia Countered and Greg Demure of Feller (Tv series) was a Little sad about The show Being Done so They decided to team up Once Again and Try to Create a show for Big Rell Stevens for Furty Channel and They Called him into There Office and They Discuss The Show They wanted to base The Show around His real Life Things Nit Just a Show so they came up with The Idea of Him Using his Real Name in The Show and Making it Be about Music and He Loved it so Once They Came up with The Concept Furty Channel Decided to Skip The Pilot Phase with The show and Just Jump right in To casting for The Series (January West) was Chosen First to be in The Cast as Ella Before The Name was Changed to Danika and in Mid Summer (Chase Jacobs) and (Stacy Logan) were casted into The show and Late Summer (Margie Beyer) and (Stewart Hughes) were casted Into The Show a Couple of weeks Before the Series Started Production Furty Channel and Ilia Countered and Greg Demure decided That The Title Name The Big Rell Stevens Show Didn't really Click to Good so They Decided to Drop The Name Rell and Change it to Willy and The Change The series Name into Willy Knows Best as The series Head Title and The production for The series Started on October 1, 2013 The Original Episode order for The series was 21 Episodes But Furty Channel ordered an Additional 7 More episodes to the Series Bringing The First season of The show up to 28 Total episodes making it The First Series on Furty Channel to Have a First season 28 Episodes Since The First Season of Mall Girls. The series is Set to Debut January 4, 2014. Cast William "Willy" Stevens (Big Rell Stevens) Danika Hampton (January West) Zeke Robbins (Chase Jacobs) Mandy Hodge (Stacy Logan) Julianne Stevens (Margie Beyer) Rich Stevens (Stewart Hughes) Recurring Cast Timmy Settings Notable Guest Stars * Reagan Delgaso as Naomi Season 1 Music Episodes Trivia * The Cast Had There First Table Read on September 24, 2013. * The Production For The Season Will Start on October 1, 2013. * The series was Changed from The Big Rell Stevens Show To Willy Knows Best. * The Character Rell Name was Changed into Willy.